This invention relates to a selective calling receiver which performs an indicating operation only once even when it has received a number of messages successively and displays the received messages in accordance with the priority order of the messages.
Conventional selective calling receivers are constructed to perform an indicating operation and a display operation at each reception of a message. Besides, the conventional selective calling receivers are constructed to display received messages in the order of reception or in a predetermined order. However, since the conventional selective calling receivers are constructed to perform an indicating operation and a display operation at every message reception, they have drawbacks such that, when a number of messages are sent to a conventional selective calling receiver successively as in the case of conducting information service, the receiver receives subsequent messages while it is performing an indicating operation and a display operation, so that the receiver is troubled to perform an indicating operation and a display operation frequently. Further, when an indicating unit of a receiver performs an indicating operation for a previous message reception while the receiver is receiving a subsequent message, there arise problems such that a power supply voltage falls due to excessive power consumption, a noise having a singing frequency is generated to thereby deteriorate reception sensitivity of the receiver in the subsequent message reception, and further it becomes difficult for the receiver to promptly display a message of the highest necessity as the number of stored messages increases.